Remember The Knight
by Skysword
Summary: Karkat's always had weird dreams. Most about classmates and family being gray aliens from a planet called Alternia. They're all just dreams right? Sure they are. Well, they were just dreams until freshman year when he killed some kidnappers in self defense with skills and knowledge he doesn't remember having. Now the dreams- no memory's won't stop! Gee! What ever could go wrong!
1. Prologue

** I don't nor have I ever owned Homestuck all rights to that goes to Andrew Hussie. This Chapter and story also doesnt have a beta so grammar and spelling may be atrocious. _You have been warned!_ **

**Prologue**

It was dream day the day it all seemed to start. Just a silly class project. Stand in front of the class and describe one of your dreams. It is also here that our protagonist is first introduced. So young and the worlds already finding ways to screw him over.

"In my dreams there's a door. I'd like to say the doors f'n huge but in all honestly it's just so damn gaudy it looks big from the distance.

"Language Mr. Vantas." Scolded the teacher, as the class broke out in giggles.

Looking down at his feet embarrassed Karkat mumbled a quick "yes, ma'am" then proceeded to furrow his brows trying to remember were he left off. "Okay so the closer I got to the door the more I notice how small the door really is. Then I notice how small I've become. I reach for the door to open it but I'm so caught off guard by by what happens next i never really get to opening the door."

"What happens next?"

"Would you give me a second I was just getting there! Um, Well anyways I'm just about to open this stupid door when it starts to bleed."

"The door... Starts to bleed?

"Are you even listening to me?! Yes the dang door starts bleeding like you will if you don't stop interrupting, now are you going to continue being an insufferable jerk by adding your unwanted and unnecessary commentary or are you going to shut up and let me continue?"

"I think I'll-"

"_Bzzt_, oh I'm ever so sorry "Mr." Strider but your time where I actually care about your response has just ended, better luck next time."

"Dude not c-"

"Dave. If you would please let Karkat continue."

"Thank you!"

"And Karkat if you would please be a bit kinder when you address your classmates."

"Ha."

"Now Tell us about this... bleeding door was it?"

Giving a huff Karkat put his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground a bit. "Dang it how many times do I have to say it, yes a bleeding door. I'm just about to open said door when I notice blood oozing out from the sides. Then I notice that the blood also seems to be oozing out of the door in general, like it was some sort of sponge soaked in blood. I know, creepy as heck right? Well anyway after seeing the blood I ended taking a step backwards away from it. Part of me is screaming at myself to run away or something but I just can't seem to bring myself to look away from the door... Now I know this might sound weird but for some unexplained reason the whole time I'm seeing the blood the only thing ruining through my mind is that it looks "candy red", and that it was wrong beyond compare."

"Wrong beyond compare? Was it that off of a shade of red?" Asked a brown haired girl in the back. She she wore a rust red dress..

"Wha-? Oh no.." Karkat spoke his eyes seeming to grow distant as he thought about his dream. "It just looked like normal blood... but for some reason in my dream it..."

"Hey teacher, Is he okay?" A vaguely familiar girl decked in red shades. So... So familiar.

"Um... Mr. Vantas are you alright? If you want to end it here I'm sure it will be okay."

"It's just... It felt like... Like it was... Jegus- I mean Jesus I don't even know. It's just the next thing I heard was someone approaching the door. Then I- well I turned around to see who it was but all I saw was darkness. I could still hear the footsteps of the person getting close, and the closer it got the more people I could hear approaching. I start to panic. I yell at the approaching people to stay away, beg them to go away. As they get closer I can even start to hear their voices, but it's so loud and jumbled I can't make out what any of it means. All I can hear someone yelling stuff like **_'ii'm 2orry!_**' and _**'W4K3 UP! **_**WakE uP**_**! gOG dAMN iT!**_** I Said Wake Up!**' There's the sound of bike horns and circus music and-"

"Karkat, that's enou-"

"There's somebody laughing, and growling like from sort of animal, meanwhile the voices start getting louder and louder screaming at me to **'WAKE UP!**' But I can't move let alone wake up, the louder it all gets the harder it is to understand, suddenly it's just a big roar as Every Single Color on the Damn Hemospectrum Is Rushing After Me! I can't breath! I turn to run but the door is about to burst! I don't know what to do?! Everywhere I go someone is relying on me, I can't let them see! I move to do something! To do something, anything I- I Open The Door And-"

"Karkat Vantas!?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Karkat was suddenly pulled back to reality by a sudden voice in the door way. As if waking up from a deep sleep it took him a while to process his surroundings. The first thing he could process was an unmistakable awkward silence around his fourth grade class, only to be broken by a soft sob or two. Did... Did he just make someone cry?

As if to confirm his thoughts a girl with long blond hair in the back with braces and circular glasses rose her hand, sending a glare Karkat's way. "Teacher! Karkat's fake story made Tavros cry!"

His face twisted in confusion. Fake? Did the girl just say that-

Before he could open his mouth to say something the voice from the door way spoke up again.

"I am so terribly sorry Ms. Rayer, but if I could um.."

... Wait that voice sounded kinda like... Why would he? Turning his head to the side he was faced with a familiar figure standing in the doorway facing his teacher. What... What the heck is HE doing here?

Ms. Rayer seemed to think for a bit before turning to the class. "Everyone, how about you head outside for an early recess? I'll be out there momentarily to watch you so please be on your best behavior."

At the sound of an early recess everyone quickly moved from there seats and headed to the door. A few of them giving Karkat and his brother some choice looks on the way out until only the teacher, himself and Kankri remained.

Turning to face Karkat now the teacher gave a tired smile while addressing him softly. "Karkat would you please wait in the hall while your brother and I have a little talk. We won't be long."

Mumbling a quiet "okay..." Karkat moved and left the class to go sit on the bench outside the class room.

It was happening again wasn't it? Kicking his legs back and forth Karkat didn't even bother with trying to hear the hushed voices of his brother and teacher. He'd get a not so abridged, abridged version about what his teacher said from his brother anyway.

Groaning he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. He could practically hear his mother now. "Young man, what have I told you about scaring your class mates with those dreadful story's of yours?" And his father... He didn't even want to think about what his father would say. Probably something like-

"Karkat." Well that wasn't his imaginary fathers voice.

"Kankri." He replied quickly not even bothering to meet his brothers gaze.

"I understand that you may be upset Karkat but there is no need to address me in such a-"

"What are you doing here?" He had often been told that he was awfully blunt at times. This is just a wonderful example of such behavior.

A worn warmth briefly flashed threw the elder brothers eyes. "You forgot your lunch," he spoke holding up said object.

Turning his head to the side he tried to ignore the feeling of comfort his brother brought after what had just accrued. The memory of the latest nightmare hadn't been the worst he had, so he figured it would be the safest to share with his class. He had been wrong.

A small creak in the bench and a sudden warmth by his side indicated that Kankri was sitting next to him. From here on out was new territory for both of them. Sure Kankri knew of his nightmares but was never told what they were about. Normally this would be the part were Karkat would continued his silence but the words "Shouldn't you be in school?" Escaped his lips before he could stop them.

Kankri seemed surprised by his younger brother starting the conversation but responded somewhat relived. "And risk the possibility of triggering my younger brother for forgetting to remind you this morning about your lunch? Never."

Triggering. Never in his life had a single word been so.. So.. triggering! Though, the annoying, consistent, and always present word was so... So Kankri it too also seemed to bring a familiar comfort.

Slowly, almost hesitantly Kankri took his younger brothers hand in his own. He was right to fear rejection. Any other day Karkat would of brushed his brother off for being a creepy hormonal middle school-er. But not today.. Today he gratefully took the gesture for what it was and kept his gaze away from his brothers. He didn't want him to confuse his time of.. need for that of weakness...

A few silent seconds passed before Kankri broke the silence once more. "Karkat... Why did you tell the class about your nightmares?"

His only response was a slight shrug and a mumbled "it was dream day..." And that was that.

With out any other words the brothers got up and started their long walk home. It wasn't until they were half way home, hands still connected that words once more felt needed.

"Erm... Karkat.."

"Yeah." The younger Vantas replied keeping his gaze on the road ahead.

Looking as hesitant as Karkat felt about what they both knew his next words would be he gently asked, ".. What exactly… Happened when you opened the door?"

Karkats grip slightly tightened before letting go of his brothers hand completely and walking ahead. "I died, drowning in my own blood."

* * *

** Awesome. You have no idea how much fun I had writing this. I have no clue if its any good because this whole chapter started off as nothing but dialog but but was it fun. I already have chapter 1 &amp;2 done but won't post those till tomorrow. I know i'm hella excited for it considering chapter 1 was my favorite to write. Next chapter will of course have an older Karkat because it will be officially the start of the story, so say bye to little KarKat. I hope you enjoyed my mostly dialog prologue I promise the next chapter isn't mainly people talking. So yeah, feel free to review. Tell me what you think, tell me what I could work on, hey you can even tell me about that awesome handlebar mustache you've been trying to grow. Ether way see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well this was a bitch to update. I'll save that explanation and commentary for the end of the chapter, but for now I'll keep this somewhat short and say the required stuff. Homestuck was written by an an seriously twisted man called Andrew Hussie, not me. Along with stating the obvious I still don't have a beta. Also I found your wallet and plan on keeping it. _You have been warned._ **

**Haunted oblivion**

Cold. It was relatively cold for an August morning. Rubbing his arms trying to form any kind of warmth he could Karkat Vantas, remained sitting on his suitcase in wait.

It had been four years since that day in his fourth grade class room. Four years since his older brother had found out the true horrors of his dreams. And one cold ass hour waiting for his brother to show up.

Puffs of white vapor were blown into the air with each out take of breath. Honestly this whole weather was ridiculous. He could see this shit happening in September but August? Late or not, august is a summer month and fall had no right to but in early and ruin it.

Pulling his red, black and grey Scarf closer thoughts of his discomfort only seemed to grow stronger. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that an old beat up junker car finally pulled into the driveway.

Trying to ignore the feeling of eyes that he knew for a fact where watching from the house behind him, Karkat sat up and moved to pick up his suitcase.

Hearing the sound of the cars driver side door open he didn't even bother looking up from his bag. "Stay in the car Kankri."

"Last time I checked I was the adult Karkat," Kankri said getting out of his car and opening the trunk.

Sighing Karkat walked over to join his brother, his suitcase trailing behind him. "You know dad did say if he ever saw you again he'd make you regret it. He's probably getting his gun right now."

"Yeah well I don't really see any reason to care what dad thinks anymore," Kankri spoke a slight trace if offense noticeable in his tone.

"Oh yeah?" Karkat challenged putting his suitcase in the back. Closing the trunk with a dull thunk Katkat leaned against the vehicle and raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

A small smirk tugged on Kankri's lips. "I do hope that finally making contact with them since a long four years of absence only to be taking in my gay baby brother who'm had written to me of his unfortunate circumstances isn't to triggering to him," he seemed to pause taking in Karkat's unimpressed expression before adding, "That and I may have written a concerned letter to the churchgoing community of certain rituals and sacrifices that I was oh so certain I had witnessed before I left home and that I was coming back to _"rescue"_ you from the wrong doings of our father to protect your mortal soul, but I am absolutely positive that will by no way effect fathers position in this small town community."

A moment of silence passed before Karkat rolled his eyes and embraced his brother. "I'm not gay asshole," he murmured into his brothers shoulder. "Just undecided.."

A deep chuckled escaped the elders throat as he returned his brothers hug. "You kissed a boy and you liked it Karkat." Pulling back from the hug he gave a slight smile "I'm pretty sure that's at least slightly homosexual."

Giving his brother a judging look he then proceeded to turn around and head to the passenger side. "Whatever, not like I was expecting you to miss me too asshole."

"On the contrary, I've been quite excited to see you again," Kankri chuckled, also heading to his side of the car.

"I'm sure you have." Karkat responded in a monotone, not letting himself believe his brother for a minute. After all who would miss such a low piece of shit like himself? Hell no one in this stupid town his parents made him move to was going to miss him. They were probably delighted to have the odd kid with the "evil" eyes to be gone. No one would miss him, not his parents, not his teachers, or any of those so called friends he had back at the middle school. Maybe it would of been best for him to just disappe-

"You remembered to pack your medication right."

Huh? Snapping himself out of his thoughts he saw Kankri with his door open, looking at him over the car. That.. hadn't sounded like a question..

"Of course I did.." He mumbled quickly getting in the old car. "You only reminded me several thousand times on your way here."

Also entering the car Kankri turned the key allowing the engine to roar to life. "Good. When was the last time you took it?"

"Kankri I don't see how this matter-"

"Karkat Samuel Vantas." Kankri said his eyes never leaving the Younger's. "Answer the question or we're not going anywhere."

God damn it. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and waited for the verbal lashing of a life time. "Two weeks.." He muttered under his breath.

When his only response was silence Karkat opened his eyes in surprise to find Kankri only gazing at him sadly. The elder brother then turned off the parking break and started to head down the road. After a few blocks of uncomfortable silence Kankri spoke up.

"Guess you'll just have to take it when we get home then. Until then you should probably rest.. You look awful."

No shit. Anyone would after getting kicked out of their own home... Though it's Somewhat surprising that Kankri was addressing his.. Issue so calmly. Turning to give the other an odd look his mouth unwillingly voiced his thoughts aloud, "You've.. Changed a lot in these past years, haven't you?" The moment he realized he spoke, he began silently wishing he hadn't.

Kankri's grip slightly tightened on the wheel but his face seemed more melancholic then upset. "So have you."

Silence filled the rest of the trip. The few remaining stars in the sky soon becoming washed away with the early morning sun rise. Kankri was right. He had changed.

After having to explain to their parents why they had come home early that faithful fourth grade day, his parents had decided to move from embarrassment. For reasons Karkat had never been explained Kankri was left behind. The rest seemed to go down hill from there.

Years of pointless nightmares had finally started to come into effect when he reached middle school. He became surprisingly quiet. No one seemed worth getting to know at the school, so he didn't try. Soon that became his logic for almost everything. If it isn't worth it, why bother trying?

It wasn't until the end of sixth grade he had been diagnosed as depressed. It didn't feel surprising. Deep down part of himself knew he wasn't being himself, but after a while he stopped taking the medication given to him regularly. Mostly for the same reason he started taking the medicine in the first place. The person he had started acting like didn't feel like himself ether. It wasn't until the middle of seventh grade did things seem to get any better.

One day out of the blue he had received a text from an unknown number. After a few doubtful conversations Karkat learned that it was, in fact his older brother. As much as he'd hate to admit it, texting Kankri had helped him out a lot that year. Most of this year too... Well... Him and, David Hinder.

He was three months into the school year when he met Hinder. He had been texting Kankri about his recent test scores when out of the blue a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes came up and introduced himself as David Hinder. Karkat wasn't sure why, but with in the first few seconds of meeting him he had decided he hated Davids eyes... And his last name.. And his face. But surprisingly not David himself.

David started to hang around him a lot for no given reason. Or, well, no reason Karkat could think of at the time. It wasn't until the last day of school with no reason or warning David had kissed him, and oddly enough. Karkat had kissed him back. Thus somehow fucking up his life even more then it had been before.

David moved away a week after he had kissed Karkat, but not so surprisingly the rumors that had been spread about David and Karkat right before David left, didn't.

Thankfully Karkat had been able to make it through most of winter before the small town rumors had reached his family. His dad had given him am hour to pack and thus leading him to his current situation.

So yeah maybe he had changed since they last met. He was no longer the angry kid with a chip in his shoulder being haunted with constant nightmares. He was Karkat Vantas, the depressed teenager starting his freshman year. Dreaming of oblivion.

* * *

**Hell yeah time for my rant. So okay, I planned on updating Friday but ended up coming home from a thing later then planned and promptly passed the fuck out. Then this morning I spent the second half of two hours looking for my laptop. The first half was spent in a dazed, half asleep state wondering why the hell I was sleeping on the stairs. Then when I did find it I couldn't get into my account and decided to try again this evening. So here I am updating.**

** Now time for some stuff actually related to my story. First off it was also hella fun to write, though I do feel the need to explain Karkat's and Kankri's ooc behavior. It has been a four years, five months and probably a weeks since the Vantas brothers have seen each other, and as you can tell some shit went down since then. I mean honestly how many of you are exactly the same as you were in fourth grade? Karkat kinda told a few of his reasons for his new state and Kankri's new found _"chill"_ will be explained in the next Chapter. Though try not to worry too much about it just bare with me to and see what happens. Also David Hinder is _not_ Dave. He's just a likable asshole I made up in my head to for the sake of plot. you will probably never see the name ever again. Also Karkat isn't technically sure what his sexuality is at this point so don't be like Kankri and label him just yet.**

** So yeah, with that stuff out of the way I can finally say, "Holy Smokes Batman!" The got a better response then I thought it would. Thanks for following and favoriting it made my day. For new readers feel free to do the same if you wish, for everyone who followed last chapter feel free to unfollow if you read this and are currently wondering how late you stayed up when you followed this story. **

** In response to my review from the last chapter I will have to agreed. Handlebar Mustaches are nice.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah I still don't own Homestuck, that honor goes to the guy with the horse thing. I'm the gal with the bird thing, big difference. Also this chapter and story for that matter still doesn't have a beta. So grammar Nazi's tread carefully upon this unmarked land called. _You have been warned!_**

**Four years**

Warm. The car felt really warm compared to the unusually cold weather outside. The soft hum of the heater and steady breathing of his sleeping brother seemed to mold into the perfect silence.

Sparing a quick glance at said sleeping brother, Kankri quickly took in his brothers features. His messy hair, the slightly tanned skin, and the irritated look that seemed to have followed him into his slumber. His brother had grown a lot in four years. Of course that was expected at his age, but taking in his short stature and slightly chubby appearance it looked at if he were getting ready to grow again soon.

Four years... How could so much have happened in such a short time. Well.. Relatively short compared to the rest of the human lifespan, but that was beside the point. Giving his brother another quick glance he forced himself to bring his attention back to the road. Getting in a car crash this far from home, with his brother in his car would not be the most favorable of outcomes.

Though as he drove down the somewhat empty road he allowed himself to think back on his four year absence..

It had been a rash decision at the time. More rash then he'd ever been. All through out middle school he had been careful about others feelings, even to go as far as to think he knew what was best for them. He had been so focused on telling himself he didn't care what other people thought of him but in the end he couldn't care more. It had been a deadly combination, and it was definitely a wonder how he made it through middle school in one piece.

Something changed when he hit high school. Whether it was people around him or himself he'll never know. The only thing he is sure of is that it changed for the better. He got friends. A luxury he never aloud himself or was able to obtain before.

The constant need to sensor himself and others slightly faded and his use of the word triggered decreased daily. He was becoming a happier, better person. So when his parents said they were going to move.. He grew afraid. He remembered what it was like to be an outsider, working so hard for the sake of others only to push them away. He had refused to go.

His parents angered by his refusal had taken to using their parental authority over him. Feeling desperate he began to completely rebel against them, going out of his way to upset or make life harder for them. His father and him argued for quite some time, until the day his family would of left his father finally had enough and said if he wished to be on his own then he could live on the streets. Rushing Karkat and his mother from the house and into the car they left leaving with out him.

It was in that... Moment of terrifying freedom that he will admit, he changed. Smiling wider then ever before he called up his friend Porrim and told her everything down to the last detail of how his parents had abandoned him.

Confused by his elated state she had come and picked him up, questioning his mental stability. She then brought him to her house, where her parents aloud him to live until he had managed to get a part time job and a shitty apartment near by. He had never felt so happy to be by himself. That is.. Until he remembered Karkat.

Sadly it had been a whole month until he came to the realization that he had no way to contact his younger sibling. He had been devastated. He had left behind the one family connection he had ever truly relied on. His father had been a cruel man and his mother nothing more then a bystander who still clung to the illusion that her husband was the man she married.

Karkat though.. Karkat was the only real thing he had in his life before high school. From the very moment he had first held him something deep inside Kankri knew that Karkat Vantas wasn't just any other baby born into this world. Somehow he had known that the small child in his arms would grow up to be something great. So through his crabby infantry, his dramatic "i hate you"s, the start of his nightmares, to the simple "I'm sorry' at the end of each fight, Kankri had watched him. Waiting to see what exactly made his brother so special in his eyes. Until he came to realize, it was because Karkat was his brother. Karkat was his baby brother and that's all there was to it.

So when the realization that he had just abandoned his brother had finally come, there was no words to describe his remorse. Porrim had assured him that Karkat would eventually find a way to contact him, but he wasn't so sure.. At the time he had began to consider himself fortunate, but in his mind even luck had it's limits. After over a year he had all but lost hope.

Then in the middle of his junior year a miracle occurred. His friend Mituna in a somewhat joking matter said he had found some kid online who's profile looked like him. After showing him the picture he... For lack of better words, flipped the fuck out.

After practically stalking his younger brother on the internet for two days, Mituna was able to come up with a phone number for him to try.

Approaching the freeway Kankri tried to blink away the thoughts to focus more on the road. The rest was history anyway. He... Had felt.. So ashamed of himself when he had learned of his brothers condition. Slightly blaming himself for leaving his brother to face such a fate alone.. He doesn't really like to think back on that day much..

All that mattered now was getting his brother home and figuring the rest out from there. It was going to be hard for them both. His apartment was slightly run down and perhaps a bit on the small side. He also wondered if his current jobs would be enough to support them both. After all in this time of his life he could barely support himself let alone his brother.. but.. It would be a cold day in hell before he would give up on this with out even a fight.

A lot had changed in four years. For both him and his brother, and even more was probably going to change for both of them this year. Though for Kankri only one thing was certain. He wasn't going to abandon his brother. Not this time.

* * *

** I am so sorry I forgot how short this chapter was. AKA really fucking short. I promise this will be the shortest chapter I ever post for this story. I would of gone back an made it longer, but I liked how it ended and it would probably thrown my other chapters out of whack. So yeah, this was kinda a mirror chapter to last year but hella short. As in response to ****JJSone22**** who's review I just got 12 minutes before posting this, yes a few other characters might also remember and or start to remember things. Though you won't really know who until they are introduced.**

** The next update will ether be Wednesday or Thursday. Tuesday has been canceled do to a scheduling error. Feel free to follow and review about what you think, constructive criticism, and commentary about natures most dapper of birds the _Inca Tern's. _Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**[edit: the ending has been edited.] told you I'd update Wednesday or Thursday. Heh... Just not Tuesday or Wednesday.. last week... Yeah I feel bad. More about that at the end of the chapter. So.. I still don't own Homestuck. I say this truth in fear of an angry orange man with a gun. I also have no Beta and am _V__ery_ mean to Karkat in this chapter so be prepared for the worst. _You have been warned!_**

**To pray in the dark**

Karkat had never felt more in danger of being mugged then he had walking down the streets near Kankri's Apartment building.

It had been three weeks since he'd moved in with his brother and on day two he had invested the last of his Christmas money on a can of pepper spray that never came.

Clutching his phone tightly inside his pocket Karkat rounded a street corner walking ahead a few more blocks. Kankri had warned him not to wander in the general area unless he had a set destination in mind. Thankfully the excuse of needing last minute school supplies was all he needed to escape out side for an hour or so.

Unfortunately not knowing the area well, an hour or so turned into a few hours or so. Karkat now found himself unnervingly aware of the darkening sky as he slowly retraced his way back from where he came. A single spiral note book and a box of pencils swung lazily inside the plastic bag dangling from his wrist.

Despite the obvious paranoia clinging to his nerves, Karkat made no move to hasten his pace. Instead he continued at a leisurely stroll, only pausing on occasionally to take in the sight around him. He seemed to revel in the thought of how the once bustling streets had now been reduced to an almost vacant appearance.

Continuing down another vaguely familiar street Karkat was suddenly struck with the growing realization of how accustom he had grown to the ease and comfort of small town living.

Had anyone else voiced this opinion he would of scoffed at the thought, but as of now Karkat couldn't help but grudgingly admit the there was at least some truth to it. Even if he now lived in a different part of it then before, the city didn't feel the same as it did back when he was a kid. It felt too big, cramped, polluted, and down right unnerving. Yeah, that was it. Unsettling as hell, leaving him with an unnerving feeling of constant paranoia.

A sudden shiver raked down his spine with a noticeable jolt. Last nights nightmare suddenly felt renewed in his mind.

The silent echo of his footsteps walking down a dark hall. He'd had the dream before. On multiple occlusion really. It was probably one of the easier ones to deal with at times. Though.. it was in moments like this, when he found himself alone, did he remember how truly terrifying it was.

When you alone and vulnerable, in an unfamiliar setting. Your nerves are already on high, but then you just have to start with the what ifs.

What if I get mugged? What if I can't find my way? What if that guy over there want to kill me? Those damn what ifs.

The dream itself had always felt rather harmless if not stupidly pointless. What truly freaked him out was waking up each morning with the "_what if"_ that the sound of the footsteps in the dream, hadn't been his own.

The sharp piercing sound of a whistle cut through his thoughts and drew his attention a few blocks away.

Leaning against the side of a building a few men were cat calling at a pair of woman presumably walking together for safety.

Karkat could only imagine what vulgarities the men could be saying as the taller of the two woman made an impressive display of American Sign Language and flipped them off, dragging her friend to presumable safety.

Karkat was about take note to head the other direction when he noticed a very familiar building directly across the street from said ass holes.. At this point there was more then enough evidence that life was just out to fuck with him.

Quickly crossing the street, he tired his damned best to ignore how the tall street lamps were flickering to life. As if part of some old black and white movie, setting a suspenseful mood.

Keeping his head down as he approached the apartment building Karkat felt himself brace for the worst. The closer he got the more he wondered if he had read to far into things. They we're probably just some hormonal jerks looking for some pretty lady to fill their sick twisted fantasies.

A feeling of reinsurance flooded threw his chest as he walked up the front steps on the building. Yeah just some perverted men afraid to take up an _actual_ conversation with the opposite sex. There was no way they would even look twice at a some scrawny kid just trying to walk home late.

Feeling even more reassured in his idea Karkat decided to look behind himself one last time to even prove to just how ridiculous he was being.

Turning his head in what should of been a casual motion Karkat glanced across the street, only to snap his head forward and rush inside the building as quick as he could.

Once inside Karkat could hear their laughter through the thin outer walls. Not even bothering to cover his panic he rushed to stairs and played what he saw over in his mind. The street had been silent, he felt scared. They had been grinning, and he felt scared. They were laughing, and he was scared.

Now in an even greater need to find his brothers apartment, the collective noises from other apartments only added to his panicked frenzy. A baby crying, an excited dog barking, a couple fighting, someone's tv up way to loud.. someone laughing.

nerves suddenly to alert for his own good he all but ran to the door of apartment sixty-eight. Karkat fumbled with the key and stumbled inside. Quickly closing and locking the door behind him he then proceeded to slump against the door in an attempt to catch his breath.

* * *

Where the hell was he. Pacing back and forth Kankri felt for sure he'd be receiving an "anonymous" letter clearly from Ms. Partwar about his pacing keeping folks awake. Again. Good lord, he needed to calm down.

Glancing at the clock he tried to take a calming breath. Karkat had just gone down to get some last minute supplies for tomorrow, there was literally no reason why it would take him this long. Unless he got lost. A sinking feeling quickly filled Kankri's chest. Oh god he hopped his little brother hadn't gotten to badly lost this late at night. He really should have shown him around himself..

Fiddling with his phone he flipped the old phone open and glanced at the screen. He had already tried calling his brother a while ago, only to receive voice mail. Briefly he considered possibly sending Kurlos a text telling him to keep an eye out by his shop for Karkat. Not that Kurlos knew what Katkat looked like, but he was the only one probably not home by this time, and hopefully could tell that a younger, grumpier version of Kankri was probably the elder Vantas's brother.

Running a hand through his hair Kankri shook his head. "Calm down Kankri, your acting irrational again. He's probably just late." God he couldn't believe he sucked at this guardian thing already. How was he going to be able to look after his brother for four more years if he lost him on the fourth day?

Sighing rather loudly, Kankri tried to collect himself. He honestly hadn't felt this worked up about something since middle school. Then again at least this was over something slightly of greater important then what ever bullshit he had claimed to preach for at the time.

When the sound of the door could be heard a weight instantly felt as if it had been pulled off of his chest. Oh thank god. Walking to the door he made it in time just to see Karkat locking the door behind him. His brother seemed a bit exhausted.. but he should at least say something right? That was something a responsible guardian did right? Well this was probably going to be awkward. Clearing his throat he didn't even have to try hard to give his brother a skeptical once over as the younger turned from the door.

Upon facing Kankri, Karkat's eyes briefly flashed with understanding of the situation. Apparently he hadn't stopped to think of Kankri's reaction to his lateness until now. Karkat's exhausted look somehow doubled making the "responsible" thing of questioning seem almost cruel. Holding up both his hands defensively Karkat sighed, "Look Kankri I can explain-"

Cutting off his younger brother Kankri shook his head, "For both our sake's I'm.." Stone resolve Vantas. Be the adult here.

"Just going to assume you got lost, correct?" So much for a stone resolve. Then again he honestly felt it was a bit too late to start something over coming home a little late.. Sure he had been worried about his brother but giving him a full fledged lecture felt like something Karkat had probably heard enough of in his time already. For peat's sake he barely knew how to be a brother, perhaps he shouldn't rush into this guardian role too fast..

Relief was visible as Karkat's shoulders slightly relaxed. "Yeah.. Sorry I guess I must have just got a bit mixed up with the street names or something."

"Okay then, as long as your home safe," Kankri replied not really sure what to say or do next. Instead he simply watched as Karkat took off his shoes and headed out of the entry way. Glancing down as his brother passed he noticed how tightly Karkat seemed to be clutching his bag of supplies, and couldn't help but call out for his brother before he headed to his room. "And, um Karkat?"

Pausing his stride Karkat glanced back to his brother, "Yeah?"

"Nothing.. Happened while you where out did it? I've been told it's not the safest neighborhood but, nothing happened right?" Kankri asked feeling the tingling sensation of dread building back up in his chest. Nothing.. could have possibly made him late instead of getting lost right?

There was only a brief pause of silence before a tired sigh could be heard, "No Kankri, i'm fine. I just got lost." If there was anymore to be said afterward it went unheard between the two as Karkat left to his room, leaving Kankri left wondering if he had done the right thing not pursuing the topic much after all.

* * *

** Yeah That ending was sloppy as hell. This whole Chapter feels sloppy, I feel kinda sloppy. Oh well. _Rant time! _****Story first. No this isn't the chapter Karkat gets attacked, don't worry that is still going to be a thing, some stuff just has to happen first. _Blah blah blah_, here was where I compared my writing style coloring book _Blah blah blah_ here is where I said finishing this chapter was like someone telling me to color a blank dot to dot and telling me its supposed to be the Mona Lisa. Blah, Blah, Blah. **

**Yeah half of the A/N just got accidentally deleted so I'm just going to cut to the chase. I went to post last week and to my surprise found out I had written this chapter three times, one obviously was the "_final_"while the others were still along the lines but not quite there. The only problem was that the chapter was only half done and I had no idea what had been running through my mind the day I wrote it. I tried looking at the other two for an idea but they where noticeably different in how I wrote the chapter. I tried to do this chapter justice and give it a good ending, but in the end I BS'd it out of frustration. Kinda how like I'm doing this rant. To sum up everything from my original rant, writing a New chapter is easy. Catching a train of thought once its left the station is a bitch, aaaand that's pretty much it.**

**So yeah this is the last of my pre-written chapters so all blame for any shitty chapters in the future goes to me. To everyone who reviewed last chapter I send thanks and all the digital hearts you can take. Feel free to favorite, follow, and review with commentary, constructive criticism, or long rants about some problems you've had while trying to write something. ****The next update will be before Carlos returns home to Night Vale.**

**[edit: this chapter has been edited because this chapter was originally too rushed and not exactly what i wanted. So i finally fixed it and am feeling much better about it. Not quite the most detailed Kankri pov but i'm hopping the next chapter more then makes up for it. I apologize to everyone who had to read that previous chapter ending, that honestly was all over the place.]**


	5. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is long overdue. Sadly my ocd when it comes to writing wouldn't let me even look at this fic till i figured out how to fix that rushed ending or at least put a band aid on it so i could write the next chapter. More about this at the end of the Chapter. Right now my only job is telling you Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie not me. I also still don't have a beta so spelling and grammar errors might show up rather frequently. _You have been warned!_**

**Tired**

There's something to be said about the silence between words. Sometimes it's a comfortable silence between two friends. Other times it's an awkward silence with a stranger. But when push came to shove in the debate of silences this one would take the cake.

It was a tense and personal silence. Dark shadowed figures encircled him, as if playing a demented version of ring around the rosie. Somehow he could tell their eyes were on him as he stood in the echoing silence. What they wanted from him felt unknown. At times it was if they were waiting for him to speak, other times he felt as if they were wishing for him to die.

He had no idea how long he had been stuck standing here trapped by their spinning movement, but he could already tell it was more then enough to drive a man to insanity. Something had to be done to end this stalemate. Anything would be good at this point, but what?

After a moment or so nervously talking seemed to have become his conclusion. His words but a mere babble as he attempted and failed to tare apart the moving figures silence.

When casual words failed to work he reacted like a scared child and begin to lash out. There was truly no reason to besides the fact that he felt inexplicably scared, and for some reason felt that if they would only just listen, everything would be fine.

Yelling at the top of his lungs he all but begged them to listen. To listen to him and to respond. For anyone to respond. Their silence, and simple acceptance that all was fine greatly unnerved him like no other. Probably because this had easily become the loneliest and emptiest silence ever heard.

After screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs he would finally break. Falling to the ground out of breath and out of strength he felt as if he had given up. Rationality at least somewhat present in his mind he didn't, no couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Acting so desperate to be heard. Yet all he could register was that his words no matter how loud where ignored, and the pain that it brought began to burn like no other.

His frustration no matter how random it seemed was at its peak. Struggling to return his breath a single, "Fuck.." Echoed through the room. Whether this action had triggered the next he was unsure but the feeling of dread as it occurred felt just.

All at once the circling figures seemed to stop. Their unseen gaze now solely fixed on him. First it was a mere murmur, but soon the sound grew harsh. No matter how he had achieved it, it soon became all to clear that the shadows silence was over. The question that now came into focus was if he could handle what this meant. Slowly, one by one the eleven shaded figures harsh whispers filled the air, accompanied by the sense of looming dread.

The words no matter how hushed sounded sharp yet almost impossible to make out. The words if they could even be called that were so quick and sudden that they could have easily be mistaken for sharp intakes of breath. The intensity behind them felt almost unmistakable.

The figures all at once began to move closer. Long shaded arms reaching to him as if trying to touch him with their cold, blurred hands. Once they were close enough to grasp at him, several arms launched at him and began pulling him in conflicting directions.

"P-, please stop.." He gasped as the hands continue to grab at his body. He was scarred. He had been given a reaction just as he wished, but this was more then he could have bargained for. Their contact alone had already reduced him to a mere whisper.

The figures continued to push and grasp at him. Their whispers growing and growing till they became full out yelling. Screaming at him to be heard almost in the exact way he had moments ago screamed at them.

One figure grasped at his jacket urgently trying to pull him away, another tried to push him to the ground, it's disgust visible through bodily actions alone. A smaller figure held tightly to his arm as if begging him to stay put, while a larger one grabbed and pulled on his hair yelling a mash of unrecognized words.

"Stop it," he tried again almost amazed how his voice came out as nothing more then a hollow sob.

He began to struggle, one of the figures who stood behind him grasped his wrists and lifted him into the air, dangling what must of been inches above the ground. This figures grasp felt of smoldering lava and the scream that escaped his lips from the pain was unavoidable.

Opening his eye he tried to suppress the burning pain. Blinking away gathering tears his eyes almost instantly widened in surprise as the face of one of the figures slowly came into to focus. Only inches away from his own.

If he had been scared before he now had the full right to be terrified. Her shape was that of a monster. Dark grey almost black skinned, she stood confidently before him. Sharp features that showed high cheek bones lead his gaze to fuchsia irises surrounded by yellow. Her lips were painted a sickening shake of pink and pulled back into a deadly grin, exposing shark like teeth in the process. Almost all her features where surrounded by a mass of hair. Horns like a demon broke through her hair and loomed over his head as she leaned closer.

"_Boy_." Her eyes seemed to challenge, her whole overall tone felt too mirthful to be sane.

Breaking eye contact from the dark being He tried to look past her only for his gaze to be suddenly caught by sight of a twelfth figure standing in the distance. This figure was also clearer yet not clear enough. A blur of a person stood behind this empress of a monster watching him. Judging him as if questioning intervention. Yet.. He knew this person would not. He.. He knew this person. A.. A.. Young man. Probably only a few years younger then him, dressed in some sort of red clothing article. He.. Was trying to say something. The boy was looking directly him and trying to tell him something.

Struggling against his bound hands his gaze never left the boys. Even as the feeling of multiple hands all but clawed and tore at his body.

Though the feeling of the grasping hands and being bound remained everything else was all starting to fade away from view. Nothing else seemed to matter except the boy as he began to grow more and more distant.

"I Can't hear you!" He began to shout towards figure in hope that he would return. He couldn't let him leave. Not when he was so close. "Please, Come back! I, You have to help me!"

Unable to suppress the tears any longer they began to steam down his face. His struggling against his now invisible restraints became more frantic. The figure was gone. He was gone and it would soon be too late. "No! Stop! You have to help m-"

Then just like that a sharp pain blossomed though his chest with a sudden piercing sensation in his heart. His words where choked back, his vision grew dark, and his head started to drop as he began to wake up.

* * *

Eyes darting open Kankri bolted awake, his hand flying to the spot only seconds ago he would of sworn he had been shot. His fight or flight Instincts were on high alert as he could practically feel his heart pounding through his chest. Gasping for air his eyes clench shut and his whole body quivered still on high from the dream. That was... Certainly something he hoped he'd never experience again.

After giving himself a few moments to regain his breath, he moved his arm over wet eyes and let out one last shaky breath. That dream had been... Intense. Unlike Karkat, such intense dreams were rather rare for him. Or should he say that intense dream was rare for him, considering it was the same nightmare every time.

Moving his arm he wiped away lingering tears as he tried to rationalize his thought process. Normally that dream was only triggered by times of great distress.. Apparently Karkat's late appearance, and his lack of guardian skills, last night had freaked him out more then he thought.

Slowly he moved to sit up. Glancing at the Living room clock relief filled his chest when he saw it was still rather early in the morning. He still had hours before he had to get ready for work, and Karkat ready for his first day of school. Thank god.. He honestly had no clue if he could handle being late to work and a nightmare in one morning.

Removing the warm hand made quilt, his girlfriend had long ago made him, he let the apartments morning chill help further pull him back to reality. As the dream seemed to feel more and more distant compared to the chill in the air, part of him actually felt glad that he moved the space heater into his old room for Karkat.

Getting up from the couch Kankri glanced once more at the clock. Normally if he woke up early he'd just try to get more sleep, but after his nightmare he couldn't really see that happening. Instead he decided he'd probably just get a head start on his day instead.

Making his way to the kitchen he let his mind be filled with his daily schedule of trying to figure out what to make Karkat for breakfast for when he woke up. Getting out pancake mix he lit the stove and got to work. His nightmare and encounter with Karkat last night drifting farther from his mind by the second. After all, It was best not to linger on such upsetting things anyway.

* * *

**This chapter kind of feels rather short to me, but that's probably because it's from Kankri's point of view.. Anyway time for a heart to heart here random reader who actually reads the authors notes. For the longest time I couldn't bring myself to even look at this fic because I felt like I messed up on that last chapter with the rushed ending. After a while I finally convinced myself that I was just being silly and came back to it, and here I am. I did edit the last chapter_,_ so feel free to go back and read it anyone who's been following me. Considering how my patch up job is from Kankri's pov. I decided to write a chapter in his pov. to make up for the patch up job I just did. Personally this chapter just feels more detailed. **

** Now getting on about some of the discoveries made in this chapter. I think we all agree that the most shocking is that Kankri has a girl friend. Wtf. Which brings me to the topic of ships for this fic. Unlike Hussie I'm going the other direction with this and by saying that no ships are official. People will get together, and people will break up. Even if this fic ends with a ship that may not suet your fancy, feel secure in the fact that it might not have worked out after all, and your otp might have gotten together after the fic ended. Oh yeah, and apparently Karkats not the only one who has nightmares. psh,not like that's important though.**

**Next chapter we're back to Karkat's pov. and we get one awkward first day of school. Thanks for reading this, also feel free to favorite, follow, and review leaving commentary, constructive criticism, or bets on how badly Karkat will do on his first day. Updates from this point will be random but hopefully will come out much quicker then this one did.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welp, this chapter is a bit over due as well. Hm, I guess I better start getting you guys some more chapters huh? So let's start this thing off buy saying that Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. ****Wait do I have to state that I don't own High School Musical ether? Because I don't own that ether. ****I on the other hand do own a rather shiny penny, so who's the real winner here? Still no beta so spelling and grammar errors are still a thing. _You have been warned!_**

**Step one to a really long day.**

Getting up sometimes feels like the hardest part of the day. Why? Because it was the first step of what felt like thousands. Get up Karkat, start your day. Be happy Karkat, actually give a fuck today. Not that he could see those last two happening anytime soon, but the least he could do was get out of bed. Groaning he opened his eyes tiredly.

He had woken up tangled in his sheets again. With his arms spread wide, and the pillow half way across the room. It seemed like it must have been another restless night. Staring blankly at the ceiling above he could almost feel that today was going to be one of those days he'd wish he'd stayed in bed. Then again, that was almost everyday.

Moving to sit up he could hear the old mattress beneath him squeak in protest. Rolling his eyes let out a tired yawn. "Yeah, yeah, me too you uncomfortable stack of springs..."

Tired eyes trailed lazily to the dollar store clock, ticking away on the wall. Deciding it was now or never he got up. Never felt like the most pleasant option, but part of him figured Kankri would probably attempt to wake him eventually so now was as good as ever.

Getting out of bed he made his way to the full length mirror propped against the corner of the wall. Good morning reflection, you look sickening as usual. Amused by his own inner voice Karkat cracked a slight smile. Personally he didn't really think he looked that bad, but inner commentary felt sort of ironic by this point.

Laying out his clothes for the day he decided to keep things simple. It was his first day, but hell, let everyone else give false impression and standards of how they dress year long. For him a nice what you see is what you get felt like an easy enough statement to make. Settling with jeans, a black undershirt and a red flannel, he hoped to give off just the right amount of douchery for people to get an accurate first impression. The flannel was old and the red was slightly faded but, hey at least it would be warm.

Grabbing his gathered clothes and a towel he made his way to the bathroom to officially start his day with a shower. On his way down the hall he could hear his brother already awake and moving around in the kitchen. Rolling his eyes he chose to ignore the cheerful humming. He had been pretty accepting of his brothers new laid back state of mind, but living with a morning person? Unacceptable.

* * *

Once more ridding shotgun in the junker of death proved to be yet another learning experience about his brother. For instance it was nice to learn that for someone who preached safety he sure as hell was one distracted driver.

Taking his eyes off the road yet again Kankri turned to face him, "Are you sure you have all your supplies?"

Gripping his seat belt for dear life Karkat glared at his brother, "Yes, now please for the love of God can you, keep your eyes on the road." They hadn't by any means discussed what had happened last night, but part of Karkat couldn't help but wonder if Kankri making him fear for his life on the way to school was some sick form of payback.

Rolling his eyes the older brother returned his gaze to the street before him, "Alright, but I assure you, we are perfectly safe. I have drove this way a thousand times, and I can honestly say it's probably one of the safest roads I know of."

Sighing Karkat leaned back in his seat. Muttering he responded dryly, "How the hell did I even fall asleep last time with you at the wheel?"

Slowing down for a stop light Kankri rose an eyebrow, "Because despite what your saying right now I am in fact a rather safe and cautious driver when driving outside of well known areas?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to go with sleep deprivation for five hundred."

Chuckling under his breath Kankri shook his head at his younger brothers blatant trust in his ability to drive. "Go ahead and joke, but keep this up and you might have to have one of your new friends give you a ride."

Huffing Karkat picked up his bag setting onto his lap adjusting the straps absentmindedly. "First day of school Kankri, I don't have any friends."

"You don't have any friends yet." Kankri spike taking on a hopeful tone. "Besides you went to elementary school with a few of these kids, I'm sure at least a few of them will remember you."

Oh god, Karkat hoped not. Then things might get awkward if he was suddenly expected to remember them. That or they'll remember him as "Nightmare boy" or something demeaning like that. Frowning he decided not to go there. "Yeah, thanks Kankri. That makes me feel loads better."

Smiling Kankri resumed driving down the road ether ignorant to the heavily implied sarcasm, or just choosing not to hear it. "No problem at all."

Tired of the conversation his gaze fell outside the window. Silence now seeming to be the preferred soundtrack, until the car would come to a stop. Even now he could see the building coming nearer, slowly but surely from his window. The towering terror, known to the lucky few who survive, as high school.

The place looked, and from the distance alone felt pretty huge, but thinking back he could remember how big his middle school had felt way back when. Brushing back the slight unease he decided he'd get used to the buildings size.

With his nerves trying to work their way to high alert he still looked somewhat warily at the building. He wasn't normally one to go with stereotypes but with all his gathered knowledge from various social media he could practically picture it already. Dull teachers who'll pass you to just get you out of their hair, or fail you for kicks. Douchery that could only be explained as the off balance of teenage hormones. More then likely there would also be the obvious casts of "clicks" more currently referred to as "friendship circles" even though it was almost always a clear the group would shun and dismay outsiders. He would more then likely himself fall into these social norms and find some type of tolerance for a group, even if just for the sake of easing his brothers worry.

It wasn't long before the old car pulled up to the parking lot and Karkat was pulled from his thoughts by Kankri's muttering under his breath. "I have great memories of this place..."

Scoffing he unbuckled from his seat. "You say that like you didn't just graduated last year."

"Ah fond memories indeed!" Kankri spoke cheerfully adjusting his mirror.

Now certain his brother was in fact doing that on purpose he opened the door, "Well if that's all, then I'll be go-"

"Wait Karkat!" Kankri spoke quickly as if just remembering something. After pausing for a second to confirm that his brother was listening he quickly continued. "My second job won't let me get off of work in time to pick you up, and seeing how I got rides until I came into possession my current car, I'm not completely sure if there's a bus route near our apartment... I'm hoping it won't but, if it comes to it would you be fine walking home? It's not that far as you've just seen from the ride but.."

Stiffening slightly Karkat's grip tightened on his bag. If he saw those guys again.. Then.. Nothing would happen. It had just been a bunch of half brain dead ignoramuses who saw their opportunity to freak some kid out and took it. He was being stupid overacting like this. Had they freaked him out? Yes. Was he going to let they're five seconds of amusement make him start acting like some paranoid ass at the thought of walking home? Well, only slightly.

Shaking his head he fully exited the vehicle. "I'll be fine. Just.." Unsure how to proceed his sentence, a thought occurred holding a good relevance to the topic. "Has my packaged arrived yet? I ordered something a week or so ago and it still hasn't come, so.."

Kankri gave him a worried look. "No I haven't seen such a package yet. It isn't something important is it?"

Fuck.. "No, don't worry it's nothing." Shutting the car door he gave his brother a quick wave then began heading towards the school entrance. He might as well get this day over with.

Walking to the doors he could already see the exact people he had thought there'd be littered all over the parking lot. Near by some chick leaned against her car smoking lord know what, while a few rows down a small crowd gathered around some guys truck talking eagerly. The majority of that group wore jerseys. He could only assume they were the supposed "jocks_"_. Then a few feet ahead there was a more familiar group, all suspiciously bundled up with dead looks in their eyes as they walked. They spoke to each other but didn't really seem all that interested in conversation. Scoffing he tried not to make eye contact. Considering he found himself depressing enough he decided to avoid that particular group all in general. He walked past a few other obvious clicks but didn't give them much thought. He'd worry about social casting later.

Upon entering the building he wasn't surprised to find it even more crowded with people. Unlike everyone else he knew his schedule wouldn't be lined up on any of the neatly organized tables upfront, so instead he looked around for any signs for his intended direction. His transfer had been too late for his schedule to be neatly organized with the rest. According Kankri the school would need him to finish his transfer and get his schedule at the business office.

Finally spotting his destination he let out a tired sigh. Finally. Mark that off of his check list of tasks that need done for the day. Approaching the business office he was immediately met with with two almost identical woman.

Almost being the key word. Both were beautiful woman holding the same body type, facial structures, and having a similar pixie hair cut, but the difference between the two seemed to have was the fact they were of different race. Ones skin was a rich brown complemented well against obsidian hair while the other woman was a contrasting pale with strikingly blond hair. They all but mirrored each other as they looked upward at Karkat in the exact moment. One's eyes a soft blue the others a striking Jade. It was sort of creepy to be honest. Their name tags read simply, Qb and Qw. Well that was.. Odd.

"Vantas?" Qb, spoke her voice smooth yet monotone. Responding with a quick nod Karkat felt the sudden urge to avoid his gaze from hers. She held a rather intimidating presence..

After nodding in confirmation the woman started typing away on her keyboard. Meanwhile Qw gave a polite smile handing him some papers to sign. "We'll be right with you with your schedule. In the meantime just sign these." She gave off a slightly more pleasant voice yet spoke with a similar authority as Qb.

Filling out the papers he even made a few adjustments such as changing Kankri to his emergency contact. When he finally was finished he found both woman starring at him, one expectingly the other somewhat fondly. Feeling highly uncomfortable under their gaze he returned the papers. Qb then quickly went back to typing something into her computer, while Qw grabbed a new paper from a printer that he could only assume was his schedule.

Still typing things into her computer Qb spoke, "Your not in our system yet, so please show your schedule to your teachers, it has our signatures on it." Turning away from the monitor she looked to the other sectarian. "Strider?"

Giving a nod Qw hummed in response. "Yes, he'll do fine." Turning to Karkat she explained, "At orientation a few nights ago all this year's freshman were given the name of an upperclassmen, preferably seniors to help show them around. A buddy system if you will. Yours is a sophomore but I'm sure he'll do just fine. I'll write his name on here for you." After a quick flourish of pen Karkat found a paper being held out to him. "Have a nice first day," Qw spoke indicating that the process was over.

Taking the paper he muttered a quick "thank you," before walking away blindly as he scanned over his schedule.

English, biology, art? He was no artist but he guessed an art credit was a credit. Then lunch, history, math, and then gym at end the day. "Just perfect," he muttered softly. Honestly so far he had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

_"Hey!?"_

Glancing down he briefly registered the fact that he had just ran into someone, knocking them to the ground. Stumbling backwards He saw a flash or orange and.. Teal? Yeah teal eyes and ginger hair as a girl quickly stumbled back to her feet and rushed forward. He didn't have much time to react let alone apologize before the female was once more headed to her destination calling a quick "Next time watch where your going!" Over her shoulders. That had been.. Oddly familiar and stupidly cliché? Man, if he was going to avoid having anymore of these weird encounters with people he would have to start paying attention to where he was going.

Taking note to watch his surroundings better, he continued on his way briefly wondering what else the day held in store. Creepy receptionists, rude High School Musical meetings? All things considered the day could have been worse. Best not to jinx it though. Taking another quick glance at his schedule he took notice of the scrawled name on the corner. Must be the upperclassmen Qw had said would show him around. Reading off the name he felt a sort of vague remembrance. The paper read, _Dave Strider_.

* * *

**Hi guys, long time no update. So yeah no real big news except the fact that I finished this last week and probably should of updated then and there, but obviously I didn't. Sorry about that. Also good news for you is that the next chapter is going to be a rather long one where we get some new characters in the mix. You're welcome. :)**

**There's not really much in this chapter but it was a necessary set up for next. Karkat's expectations of what high school would be like made me smile though. While writing it's just fun to remind myself that he's only thirteen here and really has no idea what to expect. The day has just begun and we're already encountering some familiar faces. Qb&amp;Qw will also be explained a bit next chapter, along with cliché run in girl. Oh no, whoever could she possibly be? Hmmm. Anyway joking aside, you will in fact be introduced to a lot of more familiar characters and hopefully we can get through Karkats first day of school. Who's excited to see our favorite shade wearing dork? That is, if he's still our shade wearing dork.**

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Your support for this story is heart warming. Shout out to late reviewers who helped me get off my but and update this week. To anyone else just joining us feel free to favorite, follow, or leave a review with constructive criticism and/or guesses on what characters we might encounter next chapter.**


End file.
